Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox
Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox is a fanfiction set during the events of the first season of the anime series. The story revolves around Lucian Kouzuki, Lelouch and Kallen's son who was born a year after the Zero Requiem. He awakens during the year that Lelouch donned the persona of Zero. without any idea how he got there. The story hasn't yet been posted, as it is still in the planning stages. Plot Summary The story begins with Lucian awakening in the cockpit of his personal Knightmare, designed by Rakshata and Lloyd. Characters Lucian Kouzuki: birth name Lucian vi Britannia. He is the only son of Kallen Kouzuki and Lelouch vi Britannia, the late Emperor of the Holy Empire. Born a year after the events of the Zero Requiem, he was the result of a night of passion between Kallen and Lelouch, a sign of returned affections as Suzaku put it. He was raised upon the stories of the adventures and tales of the Black Knights and the original Zero's exploits. Despite what others believed, save the core members of the Black Knights and those who were privvy to the Zero Requiem, Lucian saw his father as a selfless man, and hoped he was watching the world he created from afar. He inherited his father's intelligence and looks while inheriting Kallen's Knightmare piloting skills, achieving a perfect sync score with the Susano'o, the 11th-Generation Knightmare. Lelouch vi Britannia: the 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire, and the original leader fo the Black Knights. To the people, he was seen as a malevolent dictator, cold-hearted and ruthless as he punished any that dared to defy him. His actions caused the deaths of millions, which led to him becoming the most despised man in all of the world. However, what people didn't know was that he had intentionally done those actions to warrant such reactions, as he would take the world's hatred to the grave with him. He called this plan the Zero Requiem. He is also the father of Lucian Kouzuki. Kallen Kouzuki: known as Kallen Stadtfeld at Ashford Academy, she is the ace pilot of the Black Knights. At school, she assumes the role of a frail and sickly girl, while exposing her true self outside of her school life. She admired and even developed feelings for the leader of the group, however they began to waver upon learning Zero's true identity. However, after the events of the Black Rebellion, Kallen's love for Lelouch resurfaced, and after taking the throne, shared a night of passion with him. The result was her being pregnant with their child, who was born a year after the Zero Requiem. Cecaniah: more well-known as C.C., she is an immortal woman who has lived for an untold number of years, possibly since the early years of Britannia. She is one of the few people that is vulnerable to Lucian's Geass, despite bearing a Code. Though she does not know how he arrived in Lelouch's timeline, she suspect it may have something to do with the Collective Subconscious. She is also the only member of the original cast that rememembers Rai from the original timeline. Rai: a mysterious boy with no memories of his past. He arrived at Ashford Academy, and despite Lelouch's protests, was taken in by the Student Council and made a student until he regains his memories. Despite having a major impact, he is seen as an unknown by Lucian, as he was never mentioned by his mother or the other members of the BK. According to Cecaniah, the reasons were because he erased his very existence, one of the events that led Lelouch to going through with the Black Rebellion. Knightmares Susano'o The 11th-Generation Knightmare, considered to be the child of the Lancelot Albion and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N by Rakshata Chawla and Lloyd Asplund. The unit's design heavily resembles that of a Samurai General, equipped with experimental gyro-land spinners that can run across any surface, an Absolute Defense Field, which was used by the Shinkiro, and the Radiant Wave Surger, however it is slightly weaker than the Guren's. It's primary weapons are its dual MVS Katanas. It is the personal Knightmare of Lucian Kouzuki. Lancelot Club The sister unit of the Lancelot, initially piloted by Rai until his defection towards the Black Knights. Like the Lancelot, it is equipped with land spinners, slash harkens, MVS blades, a VARIS rifle, however it was also equipped with an experimental system called the "Exceed", which, in theory, allows the pilot to bypass all normal restrictions. However, it was never put into use due to the stress it places on the Devicer. Guren MK-II The first-ever Japanese designed Knightmare Frame, as well as Kallen Kouzuki's personal unit. Like the Susano'o, it is equipped with a Radiant Surger, however it was stronger than the Susano'o. Thanks to the plans obtained from Lucian, Rakshata was able to advance the Guren's capabilities to where it could defeat even the Lancelot easily during the battle in Narita. Gekka Pre-Production Test-Type The first Gekka Knightmare that was created, and Rai's personal unit. Originally, it had the same capabilities as the other Gekka's, though they were enhanced to fit Rai's own abilities. It was also equipped with a weaker varient of the Radiant Wave Surger, however thanks to the plans provided by Lucian, Rakshata was able to strengthen it. Shi no Kage (trans: Death Shadow) A Seventh-Generation Knightmare developed from the plans given to Rakshata by Lucian. It is considered to be the child of the Gawain and the Shinkiro in Lucian's timeline, however it never had a pilot until it was created in Lelouch's timeline, and became his personal unit. It is equipped with an Absolute Defense Field, as well as a Hadron Rifle and an MVS blade hidden in its left shoulder. Like all Knightmares, it is equipped with land spinners and slash harkens. It's design resembles a darker, more demonic version of the Lancelot with a black body and purple trims. Trivia *Lucian is also featured in two other stories, both of which with different roles. In Twin Demons, Lucian is Lelouch's twin brother, however he was cast out by the Emperor at birth simply because of the belief that twins were a sign of misfortune. In Lucian of the Rebellion, Lucian takes Lelouch's role as Zero, and is also the adoptive brother of Suzaku Kururugi. *The story was inspired by The Son in Between, which follows the adventures of Hayate Kouzuki, the son of Suzaku Kururugi and Kallen Kouzuki.